


The Morning After

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Dean and Cas' first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

One of the drawbacks of living in a secret bunker was that there were almost no windows. Unfortunately, this meant that it was pitch black in his room when Dean woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:30 in the morning. “That’s weird,” Dean thought to himself. He usually woke up much earlier. What had happened last night?

Dean tried to shift to get more comfortable but there was a weight on his chest holding him down. Dean tensed and reached under the pillow for his gun, which was no where to be found. He was just about to push away whatever it was when the weight on his chest mumbled at him to go back to sleep. Oh. So not a whatever, a _whoever_. Shit.

He hadn’t gone out last night. There shouldn’t be anyone in his bed but him. Dean tried to remember what had happened last night. He and Sammy were researching a case, but Sam had gone to bed around midnight. Dean had stayed behind to check one more source which had turned out to have a lot of useful information. It must have been around 1:30 when Cas had walked in with a midnight snack, and then…

_Cas._

That’s who was cuddled against his chest. Dean remembered everything now. Cas had brought him a peanut butter and honey sandwich, which Dean offered to split with him. Cas had gotten some honey stuck in the corner of his mouth. Dean had leaned in to kiss it away, and, well, here they were.

Dean lifted up the covers to check. Yup, here they were, alright. Him and Cas and not a scrap of clothing in sight. He was starting to panic. Sure, he had feelings for his best friend, but Cas was too good for him. How could Dean have let this happen?

Cas shifted as he started to wake up. Dean wondered if he could make a quick escape to the bathroom but Cas opened his eyes before Dean had a chance to move. Cas looked up at him with those big, blue eye and smiled. It was his crinkly eyed, gummy smile and Dean’s heart melted.

“Good morning,” Cas said. He shifted closer and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck. This was too good to be true. Dean tentatively ran his fingers up and down Cas’ back. He felt Cas place a gentle kiss on his shoulder in response. The panic he had felt a few moments ago was starting to ebb away.

“Cas?” he asked, trying to get the attention of the (frankly) adorable man in his bed.  Cas’ only response was to snuggle closer. Dean tried again.

“Cas, are you OK?” Cas propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Dean.

“Of course,” Cas answered. “Are you?” He was searching Dean’s face. For what, Dean wasn’t sure. The only thing he knew was that he didn’t want Cas to leave. He tightened his grip on Cas’ waist and pulled him back down. He fit perfectly.

“I am now,” Dean answered. Cas huffed a laugh and draped an arm across Dean’s stomach.

“This isn’t going to ruin anything, Dean,” he said, as if he could read Dean’s mind. Maybe he could. “We can talk about it later.” Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“But right now you want to sleep?”

“Right now I want to sleep,” Cas repeated. “With you. Now shush. Pillows shouldn’t talk.”

Dean laughed and kissed him again. He reached down and tangled their fingers together. He looped his legs around Cas’ legs so that there would be no wasted space between them. Before he knew it, he had drifted back to sleep with Cas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below, or come visit me: thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com


End file.
